User blog:Godkombat21/Freddy Krueger vs Scorpion
Freddy Krueger the nightmarish figure that haunts the souls of elm street. VS. Scorpion the hellish wraith from the nethereal m. WHO.... IS.... DEADLIEST Edges In close range Freddy gets the edge the clawed glove is supirior to Scorpion's fists due to the slashing capabilities. In medium range Scorpion gets the edge the hellspikes may hone on their opponent but are completey inaffective when the opponint is in the air. In long range Scorpion gets the edge, the spear is quiker and more accruate plus the abilty to latch on to his opponent. In Special Weapons Freddy gets the edge Scorpion may have hellfire but it can't kill if Freddy's immortal. Argument In my personal I believe Freddy will win his overwhelming power, but that's just me. Battle: Scorpion decides to expand his power and take over other realms, starting with the dream realm. Quan chi opens a portal for Scorpion(against his will) and Scorpion emediatly finds himself in an old boiler room. There is a loud and menecing laugh echoing through the realm. As Scorpion looks up, he spies a hatted figure with a clawed glove. It was the dream realms current ruler Freddy Krueger. "So you want my realm eh?" Freddy says with a sinister grin. "Surrender or I'll take it." replies Scorpion with his sword out. Freddy lunges at Scorpion ready to slash him with his clawed glove. Scorpion quickly cuts off his arm. Freddy relieces what seems to be a yell of pain, but quickly, right before Scorpion's eyes Freddy's arm grows right back. Scopion attempts to slash at Freddy again, but Freddy quickly grabs his sword and knocks it out of his hand. Freddy then summons hellspikes which knock Scorpion back, but dosen't impale him. Scorpion then lashes out his spear which hits dead center in Freddy's chest. "GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion yells as his yanks Freddy in. Immediatly Scorpion engages in hand to hand combat, punching Freddy multiple times before kicking him over. Freddy shakes it off and tosses his glove at Scorpion. Scorpion catches it before the glove hits him in the face. The glove then disapears and reappears on Freddy's hand. With his patience whereing thin, Freddy angrily tosses Scorpion out of his realm, through the portal he came in. (Thinking he has won) Freddy begins to gloat. Suddenly Scorpion's spear comes through the portol and latches on to Freddy. "GET THE....OVER HERE" Scorpion yells angrily. He then pulls Freddy directly out of the dream realm. While Freddy tries to shake of the pain, Scorpion yet again engages in hand to hand combat. Freddy again shakes it of and begins swinging his glove at Scorpion. Scorpion then takes out his second sword and manages to cut Freddy's gloved hand off. He then slashes Freddy in the shoulder, making him get on his knees. At first it seems like Scorpion will decapitate Freddy, but instead he removes his mask and burns Freddy alive. Scorpion then lets out a yell of victory. TOASTY! Winner: Scorpion Category:Blog posts